


Test the Water

by IncandescentAntelope



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Docking, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Sounding, The Author Regrets Nothing, just kidding i did it on my own, my friends made me do this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-08 08:50:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21473320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IncandescentAntelope/pseuds/IncandescentAntelope
Summary: Viktor and Yuuri play with a few new kinks, to messy and wonderful effect.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 34
Kudos: 142





	Test the Water

**Author's Note:**

> title lifted from ['warmer' by Bea Miller](https://youtu.be/BSJ7bnoKfco)
> 
> please educate yourself on sounding and docking before diving in, especially sounding, as it is a bit intense if you're not prepared for it.

“Yuuuuuuri,” Viktor called from the office, pulling him out of his meal prep for the week. 

“Hm?” Yuuri answered, wiping his hands clean and following the sound of his fiance’s voice. As he drew closer he began to hear the sounds of slick skin-on-skin and theatrical moaning and was half expecting to walk in on his fiance taking the edge off before throwing him into bed (which was often required, Yuuri’s stamina usually outpaced him easily) and leaving his onigiri out for Makkachin to take an alarming interest in. 

“Yuuri,” Viktor began, motioning for him to join him on the other side of his desk. Yuuri was surprised to see his fiance fully clothed and buttoned up, but stranger things had happened in their apartment. Yuuri sat in his lap and made himself comfortable in Viktor’s arms. “Have you heard of sounding?” Viktor asked nonchalantly, and Yuuri nearly yelped at what he saw on Viktor’s laptop screen. 

Yuuri had indeed heard of this before, had seen it in his… _lonelier_ nights before Viktor, perusing websites he was ashamed to name. He nodded and looked closer at the video as it progressed, his eyes widening. 

“And what about… docking?” Viktor asked, his voice growing a bit huskier, something nudging Yuuri’s backside as the video continued to play. Yuuri moaned softly and nodded. 

“Yeah… yeah, I have.” Yuuri replied, grinding his hips down against that hardening length, turning to sink into Viktor’s arms and his eager touch, the video all but forgotten.

“So… do you… do you want me to start, or…” Yuuri stammered when the night came, a bottle of the specially made lube set just to the side, the shining steel rod in Viktor’s fingers looking far too intimidating. Viktor had custom ordered it with their lengths in mind, a double-ended toy for both of them to use together. “I… I’m nervous,” he admitted, his eyes locked on his own knees as Viktor reached one hand up and between the space between them, cupping Yuuri’s flushed cheek. 

“It’s okay to be nervous, _lyubov moya_, it’s new for both of us.” Viktor replied, his voice just as shaky as Yuuri felt. “I’ve been thinking about doing this with you for so long, I’m just so glad you’re willing to try something new with me.” he said softly, leaning forward and kissing the button of Yuuri’s nose. 

Yuuri pushed out a slow, centering breath as Viktor’s hand warmed his cheek. “Can you kiss me again?” he asked in a small voice, sliding closer to his fiance and shuddering as Viktor’s other hand wrapped itself around his cock, stroking slowly. He leaned in again, capturing Yuuri’s lips with his own, humming a low moan as he did. 

It wasn’t long before Yuuri was panting and shaking, his cock weeping with precum as his foreskin slid over the sensitive head of his cock, smearing the clear, slippery fluid over his skin and making his skin sing with sensitivity. 

“Are you ready for the sound, _zolotse_?” Viktor moaned, a rush of want flooding his veins as he flicked his wrist over the head just right. Yuuri whimpered a yes, all the worry from earlier that night washing away with Viktor’s assurance, the soft, tender sound of his voice and the touch of his hand wandering down his chest and back to the duvet, picking up the smooth, thin rod. “Breathe darling, try to calm down just a bit,” he instructed, reminding Yuuri that he needed to be at least partially soft for this to work.

“Y-yes, just… go slow?” Yuuri asked softly, earning an immediate and resounding, _“of course,”_ from Viktor. 

Once his erection had waned enough, Viktor lubed the toy well and pressed the tapered end of the toy against the small, puckered hole at the end of Yuuri’s cock. The chill of the metal made him shudder. “Deep breath in love,” Viktor instructed, and Yuuri obeyed, pulling in a long, slow breath of the dense, humid air between them, the scent of sex and sweat nearly making him dizzy. “And blow it out,” Viktor’s voice murmured in his ear. 

Yuuri pushed out that long, slow exhale as Viktor pressed the tip of the sound in, the pressure inside his cock almost too much. “A-hahh, Vitya~” Yuuri moaned, and Viktor’s hand stilled, the sound held fast where it was. 

“Use your safeword if you need it, Yuuri. You remember what it is, _da_?” Viktor asked, his voice still low and soothing, never once rising in pitch. He couldn’t allow himself to be the reason Yuuri panicked. 

Yuuri nodded, swallowed thickly and opened heavy, sex-blown eyes; leveling his hungry gaze at Viktor, he took three slow breaths and whispered, “More, put it in me, Viten’ka.”

Who was Viktor to argue? He pressed the toy in further, the taper now fully stretching Yuuri open at that tender, sensitive place. His cock widened ever so slightly as the toy slipped deeper into him, corresponding to a needy moan growing louder and more desperate as the toy moved inside him. 

“Ohh, _darling_,” Viktor moaned when the small bead rested at the tip of his cock, the toy now fully seated within him, his length fully hard and erect. “It’s in, look, _lyubov moya_,” Viktor encouraged, and Yuuri’s bleary eyes blinked open, lost in the pressure and the pleasure of it all. 

Yuuri’s eyes fell to his cock, hard and flushed, the opposite end of the sound still in Viktor’s hand, waiting for Viktor to make use of himself. Seeing himself fully speared open on the toy wrung a strangled moan from his throat, which only progressed into a gasping, whimpering sob as Viktor slowly, achingly slowly slid the toy in and out, gently fucking his cock with the sound. 

“God, you’re so gorgeous like this for me, Yuura,” Viktor moaned, reaching back for the lube and spreading it liberally on the opposite end of the toy, the longer end of it. “Are you ready for me to join you?” he asked in a breathy, eager voice. Yuuri could only answer in a sharp _hai_, and Viktor spread the lubricant over the shining steel toy. 

Viktor himself had been playing with toys like this much longer than Yuuri had, and was much more familiar with the sensation of it, but it never failed to steal his breath away at that first breach, that first, delicious stretch. He moaned a slurry of foul Russian as he worked the rod into him, keeping hold of the small bead that would keep the toy inside both himself and Yuuri when fully seated. 

“V-Vitya…” Yuuri moaned, feeling his core clenching impossibly tighter at the sight of Viktor looking so utterly wrecked, so completely ruined. His carved alabaster cheeks and throat flushed a gorgeous shade of red, his chest heaving as he gasped for breath. “I… I can hold it,” he whispered, reaching down to hold on to that small divider. 

“_Blyad_, Yuuri…” Viktor moaned, releasing the toy and letting Yuuri hold it as he slowly slid his cock around the toy, inching closer to the middle of it, where the head of his beloved’s cock was held open by shining metal and weeping ever so slightly around it. 

Slowly, millimeter by millimeter, Viktor worked the toy in completely, feeling that delicious stretch nearly reach the base of his cock. He shuddered a soft moan when Yuuri mirrored his actions, holding the toy and leaning back on his heels to pull the sound out just slightly, only to rock forward and press the toy back into him. A sharp gasp fell from his mouth without warning. 

“Vitya, are you… _kuso_, are you ready?” Yuuri asked, his voice wet and cracking around the edges as he met Viktor’s gaze, his gorgeous cerulean eyes watery and blown wide with need. It was all Viktor could manage to nod and reach a shaky hand for the lube again, drizzling a generous amount between their bodies, over their joined cocks, the cool gel making both of them whimper. 

Yuuri began to touch himself first, stroking a careful hand over his length and taking special care to pull his foreskin back, coating all of him in lube. Viktor followed suit, sliding his hand along the line of his twitching cock, his muscles clenching around the smooth, narrow intrusion in his urethra. 

Viktor could listen to Yuuri’s small, desperate noises all night, watch as he pleasured himself endlessly, but he knew they had another act planned for the night, an act that Yuuri had been very eager to try. 

Viktor lifted his clean hand to Yuuri’s cheek, pulling both of them out of their pleasure before things progressed too far. “Pull yourself back for me, love.” he whispered, his voice rough and gravelly. Yuuri listened and pulled his foreskin all the way back, revealing the flushed, nearly purpled head of his cock, so hard and engorged that Viktor nearly lost control at the sight of it. Yuuri held the sound in place as Viktor pulled his own forward and wrapped it around the head of Yuuri’s cock, enveloping it almost completely with his foreskin. 

The reaction was almost immediate, Yuuri whimpering a soft and beautiful moan of Viktor’s name as he tried to focus on pushing his own foreskin over Viktor, but when the mere act of it made his hands shake, Viktor took over. 

“V-Vitya...” Yuuri whimpered as Viktor pulled his tender skin gently over the now-covered head of his own cock. “S-so good, I’m… _please_~” 

Viktor, similarly, was gasping for breath and barely rational, the sensation of it nearly overloading his brain. “I --god-- I know, darling, it feels incredible,” Viktor moaned, severely understating the situation. It was nearly overwhelming, slick, precum-soaked skin slipping past and over skin, and the indescribably arousing sensation of the sound inside both of them. 

Everything in place, the two of them intimately connected by skin and sensation, Viktor guided Yuuri’s right hand to their lengths as he did the same, but Yuuri hesitated.

“I… I want to hold you,” Yuuri gasped, his voice tight and choked in his throat. Yuuri’s hands instead found themselves on Viktor’s chest, one hand wrapped tightly around Viktor’s shoulder as they kneeled together on their bed, clinging desperately to the back of Viktor’s neck. The other hand laid against his chest, cupping his toned pectoral muscle. 

“God, you really don’t know what you do to me, do you?” Viktor laughed, a harsh, closed-off sound as he tried to hold back from that edge. All the build up, all the preparation had led them here, to Yuuri’s flushed cheeks and that bead of sweat rolling down his temple and along the soft curve of his cheek. 

Yuuri met his gaze for a moment, hazy and lust-fueled as he rocked gently against Viktor, their skin slipping and sliding past each other, wrapped up in flesh together, wrapped up in each other. “I do, V-Vitya,” Yuuri gasped, trying not to succumb to the slippery sensation threatening to pull him over the edge so soon. “You do the same to me.” he said with shaky breath, pressing his fingers into the back of Viktor’s neck, shrieking with pleasure when Viktor’s hand wrapped around both of them, his palm pressed against their sheathed cockheads. 

“Yuuuuu-ri,” Viktor growled, gritting his teeth as the slick foreskin surrounding him slowly drove him mad; arousal slowly building in his core as Yuuri’s sounds became more and more frantic, that telltale quiver in his thigh as it was clear Yuuri was holding back. “Ohh god, darling, I’m so close, you’re so good for me, you feel so good around me, _fuck_,” he moaned, sensitivity boiling over as skin pressed against his own, the sound pressed deep into his body, knowing Yuuri was experiencing the same mindless, overwhelming pleasure. 

“M-me too, Vi-hiiiitya, _please_, s-so close,” Yuuri gasped desperately, “Wanna cum, wanna cum s-so bad,” he whimpered, squeezing Viktor’s chest even tighter as his voice broke, rocking into the sensation of it until he felt Viktor shudder, heard that familiar choked-off moan of his own name fall from Viktor’s lips. A flood of warmth filled the sheath they had made together, Viktor’s spend seeping out from around the sound and coating the head of Yuuri’s cock. 

Viktor had to fight the urge to withdraw as Yuuri took his pleasure, his fiance whimpering and writhing as he worked himself toward his own edge, his hips trembling as Viktor continued to stroke them, despite his own rapidly growing hyper-sensitivity. Yuuri gasped and sobbed as Viktor stroked them both, his heart clenching at the intimacy of it, of being completely surrounded by each other and the slick, warm spend of each other’s pleasure only increasing the sensations. 

“V-Viktor, ‘m coming, y-yes!” Yuuri sobbed and finally released, letting himself succumb to the bone-shattering, mind-numbing release he had helped Viktor achieve minutes ago. Yuuri’s cock jerked in Viktor’s hand, the sound jostling inside both of them slightly. Another flood of warmth spilled into their little sheath, making everything so much slicker, so much more slippery and unbearably intense for Viktor. 

“I… Yuuri, I have to pull out, it’s too much,” Viktor whimpered, slowly pushing back Yuuri’s foreskin, trying to keep from overstimulating his still-gasping fiance. Milky come spilled between them as Viktor pushed skin away and withdrew his own foreskin, revealing once again, the heads of their cocks joined on one toy. Yuuri whimpered and writhed as Viktor moved, and it became very clear that Yuuri was completely wrung out. 

“V… Viktor, I… the toy~” Yuuri gasped, and Viktor nodded, understanding. More of those desperate whines fell from his lips as Viktor withdrew the toy, leaning back slowly and carefully, pulling the sound free with measured movement despite the quake in his legs after such an intense orgasm. 

Yuuri all but collapsed into Viktor when the toy was finally removed, the come that hadn’t spilled around the sound leaking out now in a steady drip. Viktor eased him onto his side before gently pulling the toy from his own length, shuddering when the stretch finally relented. The toy finally removed, he fell onto his back, gathering Yuuri up in his arms and holding him close, feeling both of their hearts thundering against their ribcages; Yuuri’s breaths finally slowed and his heated skin began to cool as they came down. 

“So, love,” Viktor breathed when he found his voice again, when the aftershocks fully subsided. “Did you enjoy it?” he asked, keeping his voice low and soft as Yuuri’s breaths grew long and slow. “Did you like playing like that?”

“Mmhmmn,” Yuuri hummed. Viktor knew that was the best he’d get from him before morning. “Bath,” he mumbled, and Viktor chuckled softly. 

“We’ll take our bath when I can feel my toes again, _lyubov moya_.” Viktor said, kissing Yuuri’s temple, the remainder of salty sweat still clinging to his skin. “Thank you for trying something new with me.”

“Mmmm, anything for my Viten’ka,” Yuuri murmured and felt himself slip backwards into sleep, just until bathtime. Or until morning. Whichever came first.

**Author's Note:**

> hahahahahahahahahahahaha what did i write? thanks @ all my encouragers on discord (pixie, mirai and sora!) for pushing me to write the................. fourth entry in the yoi docking tag lol
> 
> leave kudos to make a smut goblin smile, say hi in the comments! uwu
> 
> <3 ia  
[ Twitter](https://twitter.com/ia_theauthor) | [Tumblr](https://incandescentantelope.tumblr.com)


End file.
